


Бумажные цветы и шёлковые трусики

by pilfer_rinse



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: Клэр и Глория занимаются сексом. В общем-то, это всё.
Relationships: Gloria Delgado-Pritchett/Claire Dunphy
Kudos: 6





	Бумажные цветы и шёлковые трусики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Paper Flowers and Silk Panties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484889) by [Arbryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna). 

— Ай, Клэр, мы не должны этого делать, — протест Глории скомпрометирован страстной хрипотцой в голосе, к тому же её пальцы запутались в светлых волосах, притянув Клэр ближе, а не оттолкнув.

— Заткнись, Глория.

Клэр не хочет думать, что Глория права. Они не должны этого делать. Клэр может назвать столько причин, по которым это неправильно, что она почти уверена: в аду есть особое место для людей, которые даже просто фантазируют о том, чтобы делать такое с мачехами.

Ох, боже. Глория её мачеха.

Это проблема и всегда было проблемой. Жизнь Клэр была простой и понятной, пока отец не привез домой женщину вдвое моложе себя, с идеальной грудью и бёдрами настолько соблазнительными, что это должно быть незаконно. Она сказала себе и всем остальным, что всё дело в деньгах — ни одна столь великолепная женщина не заинтересовалась бы отцом по другой причине.

Оглядываясь назад, она понимает, что просто завидовала. Не Глории, с её потрясающим телом и умением флиртовать с кем и чем угодно, но, что абсурдно, отцу, который мог прикасаться к этому телу и был тем, кому предназначался этот кокетливый взгляд.

Но вот Глория проводит ногтем по её затылку, и Клэр совсем не хочет больше думать об отце. Особенно, когда у неё в руке эта идеальная грудь, а под губами теплая карамельная кожа на шее Глории.

Глубоко внутри Клэр Данфи, скрытая под благовидным фасадом соседской мамы, который создавался на протяжении многих лет, есть девушка, которая любит нарушать правила. Эта девушка была дикой и свободной, и делала сумасшедшие вещи. Например, целовалась с девушками на вечеринках в колледже, чтобы произвести впечатление на парней, но поняла, что ей нравится целоваться с девушками гораздо больше, чем с парнями.

Эта девушка сейчас пробирается к поверхности, спустя полтора десятилетия тщательно сконструированного самоконтроля, чтобы схватить Глорию за талию и протиснуть колено между податливыми бедрами. Она просовывает руку в невероятно узкие джинсы, пальцы скользят по скользкому шелку. Клэр надавливает ладонью там, где влажно и жарко, и содрогается, кожей чувствуя, как сбивается дыхание Глории.

Она не знает, как они оказались в этом положении. В одну минуту они горячо спорят о бумажных цветах, которые Клэр сделала для танцев в школе Алекс — они идеальны, но, конечно, у Глории есть свое мнение, конечно, Глория думает, что сможет сделать лучше, — и в следующую секунду Клэр прижимает её к стене собственной гостиной и целует так, будто пытается что-то доказать. Она, собственно, и пытается что-то доказать, но обычно действует другими методами.

Клэр отодвигает в сторону тонкие шелковые трусики и погружает пальцы внутрь, и вялый протест Глории теряется среди вереницы английских и испанских слов, которые, если Клэр правильно переводит (а она росла в Лос-Анджелесе, даже не изучая испанский в школе, она знает интересные слова), быстро становятся всё более и более неприличными.

На самом деле нелепо, что она когда-то смеялась над акцентом Глории, потому что сейчас, грубый и хриплый, этот акцент — чистый секс, и Глории даже не нужно прикасаться к ней, едва ли нужно делать что-то большее, чем просто говорить, чтобы Клэр трепетала от желания.

Но Глория не бездействует. Даже когда она выгибается и насаживается на руку Клэр, её руки находятся в собственном путешествии: одна крепко сжимает плечо Клэр, другая расстегивает пуговицу на её джинсах и проскальзывает внутрь. Это неудобно, и они мешают друг другу. Клэр очень трудно сосредоточиться, но пальцы Глории нажимают на правильные места и живот Клэр восхитительно сжимается, и единственное, на что она способна, это продолжать толчки, раскачиваться и задыхаться, уткнувшись в ключицу Глории.

К собственному ужасу, Клэр кончает первой, содрогаясь и задыхаясь. Она тяжело опирается на Глорию, не давая ей встать. У Клэр мелькает мысль, что Глория в этом деле может быть даже лучше неё. Мгновенно придя в себя, Клэр удваивает усилия, они более решительные, чем когда-либо: она хочет видеть, как другая женщина сойдет с ума от её прикосновений.

Это не занимает много времени — если бы это было соревнование, они бы пришли почти в одно и тоже время — Глория прислоняется к стене и кричит по-испански какие-то ругательства. Клэр чувствует, как она горячо сжимается вокруг её пальцев. Губы Клэр растягиваются в победоносной усмешке; с мужчинами легко (с Филом особенно), но совершенное удовлетворение она получает от того, что может сделать это с женщиной.

Секунды проходят в жаркой тишине, их взгляды встречаются, а затем неловко разбегаются, когда они осознают, что именно произошло. В конце концов они достаточно остывают и убирают руки друг от друга. Когда их пальцы по пути скользят по возбужденной плоти, у них вырываются мягкие стоны.

— Мы никогда не расскажем об этом, — тихо говорит Глория. Её глаза полуприкрыты, а зрачки расширены, она пристально смотрит на губы Клэр, будто единственное, чего она хочет, снова поцеловать её.

— Согласна. — Клэр кивает и облизывает губы в ответ. Из этого бы не вышло ничего хорошего. Дети были бы в ужасе. Митчелл, вероятно, взбесился бы, а потом регулярно издевался над ней. Фил бы просто подумал, что это потрясно, и обиделся бы из-за того, что она не сделала это на камеру. Папа… ну, если повезёт, он будет слишком ошарашен тем, что каким-то образом воспитал двух детей-не-натуралов, чтобы злиться на то, что она переспала со его женой.

Или на то, что она уже хочет сделать это снова.

Да, лучше, если они никогда не заговорят об этом.


End file.
